1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crop row deviation sensing device. The device is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, sprayers or cultivation equipment for row crops.
2. Prior Art
Many crops are grown in rows, e.g. corn and sorghum.
The control of weeds and insects is a major problem. Both environmental concern and the high costs of liquid herbicides have resulted in the need to apply the minimum quantities of herbicides and insecticides for maximum weed- or insect-control. To provide plant growth, there has been a trend towards liquid fertilizers for ease of application but again, the costs of the fertilizers are high and high application efficiency must be sought.
There is a need for a system to ensure that liquid sprays can be accurately applied to, or between, the rows of plants and such a system is required for controlled cultivation of weeds between the rows.
Various proposals have been put forward to control the relationship of the spray nozzle to the plants. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,473 (D. G. Semple et al), it is proposed to provide a large cover over the spray boom and individual spray loads over each nozzle, the loads having essentially the same shape as the nozzle spray patterns, to control or limit any overspray.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,236 (R. O. Jacobsen), a field marker for a spray boom is disclosed which is used to indicate the edge of the area which has been sprayed in a pass over a crop.
Neither of these documents disclose an arrangement where the relationship of the spray nozzles, or cultivating equipment, relative to the crop rows is accurately controlled.